a Milion Piece- then, Remember Me (Wonkyu Vers)
by SriKencana
Summary: Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut dalam hati. Bibirnya beku tak sanggup untuk mengikuti kata hati. Ia tetap menunggu, memandang hamparan gunung Titlis yang menggagahi desa Engelberg. Kali ini Kyuhyun salah. Ia tak menemukan Siwon, kertas itu membohonginya. Siwon tak datang. Siwon, bisakah aku menemukanmu? Siwon/ Kyuhyun/ wonkyu


**anneyong readers.. ^^  
**

 **berhubung lagi baper banget sama 2nd albumnya Kyukyu,**

 **eitt~ udah pada beli albumnya dan streaming lagu-lagunya kan?**

 **bikin ngantuk banget! HAHAHAH**

 **becanda ding, lagunya menyayat hati binggo apalagi momentnya bertepatan banget dengan duo ikan kita, hiks:'(**

 **donghae-ya!**

 **hyukk-ie~**

 **aigooo baper..**

 **dan, permintaan salah satu teman kita, supaya lagu a milion piece dibuatkan versi wonkyunya, maka terciptalah kisah ini hehehe**

 **TAPI, menurut author, bukan cuma a milion piece yang mewakili cerita ini, melainkan SATU ALBUM 2nd FULL yang author mix dalam satu ceita hihihi**

 **.**

 **mungkin gak akan banyak chapter. 2 chapterlah paling, alias klimaksnya hahaha berhubung oneshoot ane nilai kepanjangan.**

 **nah maka dari itu,, komentar, support, vote dan reviews kalian sangat berperan disini. jika kisah ini disambut baik maka akan author beri sekuelnya alias puncak ubun-ubun ceritanya.**

 **kalo nggak yaaaa cuma MENGGANTUNG kayak kisah MV nya kkkk..**

 **selamat menikmati..**

 _._

 _._

 ** _a Milion Piece- then, Remember Me_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"HERE I AM!"_ teriakan keras membahana di bawah gereja St Peter. Seorang pria berambut merah gelap tersenyum girang menatap bangunan tua di hadapannya. _Switzerland._ Negara yang selalu diimpikannya sejak lima tahun silam.

" _wohoooooo_!" teriaknya lagi, tak ayal mengundang perhatian beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. "Cho Kyuhyun _imnidaaa!_ "

Ya. Senang, tentu saja! Tak ada seorang pun di kota ini yang mengerti dirinya dan asal-usulnya. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat sedikit rasa bangga dirinya terhadap negara kelahirannya. Cho Kyuhyun, nama yang telah diteriakinya dengan lantang adalah pemberian orang tuanya sejak 25 tahun silam, bertubuh pucat dengan mata besar menyala kembali tersenyum lima jari, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Di usia gemilangnya pria ini merupakan dokter muda di salah satu rumah sakit ternama Korea Selatan. Ayahnya, sebenarnya tak ingin sang anak terjun ke dunia pesakitan itu, ia lebih menyukai jika sang anak mengikuti jejaknya menjadi pengacara. Bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika tak mampu meluluhkan hati sang ayah, kecuali dalam hal perjodohan. Yah, Kyuhyun sukses mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi seorang dokter muda kawakan, namun pria ini nyatanya juga belum berhasil meluluhkan hati sang ayah untuk membatalkan perjodohannya.

"hoeekk!" Kyuhyun berlagak muntah membayangkan raut wajah sang ayah yang begitu optimis akan pemikirannya. _Well,_ keberadaannya disini, sekarang, di depan St Peter- gereja terbesar Kota Zurich adalah wujud dari pemberontakan atas sikap sang ayah. Bisa dikatakan Kyuhyun kabur, dengan dalih berlibur. "HAHA" pria ini kembali bersikap aneh. Entah kenapa ia sangat bangga dengan tindakannya kali ini. Sang ayah pasti sedang mengurut pinggangnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak marah dan berpikir.

"muehehhehe" seringaian jahil tak henti diperlihatkan oleh bibir sintalnya. "lupakan Korea, Kyuhyun! _its time to holy holyyyyy-"_

BRUGGH!

Dugh!

"ouchh!" Kyuhyun mengaduh. Pundak kanannya sakit sekali, baru saja ia di tabrak oleh seseorang, ntah sengaja atau tidak. "BRUGGH!

Dugh!

"ouchh!" Kyuhyun mengaduh. Pundak kanannya sakit sekali, baru saja ia di tabrak oleh seseorang, ntah sengaja atau tidak. "YAA!" ingin sekali Kyuhyun memaki, tapi-

 _Wow!_ Ujarnya dalam hati. Pantas saja pundaknya terasa nyeri. Yang menabraknya adalah seorang lelaki. Pria itu- ah, entah kenapa Kyuhyun malah tak jadi marah. Sumpah serapah dan perlengkapan kebun binatang padahal sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Pria di hadapannya berhasil menyedot kembali para binatang kembali ke dasar hatinya.

Pria itu memandangnya datar tanpa ada niatan meminta maaf. Ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun kosong. Kemudian berbalik, melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"eheeeii, _jinja!_ "Kyuhyun berdecih. Entah kenapa muncul rasa ingin melihat lebih sosok yang baru saja menabraknya.

Tap!

"eh?" Kyuhyun berhenti. " _ige mwoya?"_ lirihnya. Secarik kertas yang terlipat empat menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Jemari panjangnya berhasil membuka lipatan tersebut dan membaca isi di dalamnya. _Orang Korea juga ya_? Batinnya.

Mata bulat itu memandang sekitar, utamanya tempat pria tadi menatapnya dengan dingin. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Sebuah tulisan tangan berisikan jadwal perjalanan seseorang berada di tangannya. Bukan maksud mengembalikan kertas tersebut, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk terus bertemu dengan pemilik mata sekelam malam tersebut.

.

.

 _Gotcha!_ _Disini kau rupanya!_ Kyuhyun nyaris melompat saking senangnya. Benar! Sesuai jadwal, pria itu ada disini, di aula taman St Peter.

Mata sekelam malam itu menutup, memperlihatkan kontur mukanya yang begitu sempurna. Ia tak seputih Kyuhyun, meski mereka sama-sama asal Korea. Pria itu berkulit sedikit gelap, mungkin terbakar karena terlalu banyak berjalan. Rambut hitam lebatnya tersunggar rapi menghiasi atas kepalanya. Kyuhyun disana, tepat delapan langkah di belakangnya. Memandang dalam diam punggung lebar sosok yang tengah merapalkan doa.

"Apa yang dia doakan?" ujar Kyuhyun tak sadar. "omo!" Kyuhyun terperanjat. Pria itu berbalik, menatap selidik ke arahnya. Refleks Kyuhyun memandang ke arah pepohonan sekitar. Pria di depan batu besar bulat itu menghela nafas berat. Kembali digenggamnya erat majalah petunjuk arah bagi wisatawan asing negara Bank Dunia ini. ia berlalu, tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. memandang sekilas pemilik mata bulat itu dengan raut awas. Kyuhyun tak enak hati. Setelah pria itu berlalu, dengan cepat dikitarinya batu besar bulat tempat pria tadi merapalkan doa. Juga dengan tingkah yang sama, namun doa yang berbeda.

 _Tuhan! Pertemukan lagi aku dengannya! Amen-_

Kyuhyun berucap kilat, setengah berlari, ia menyusul jejak si pria bermata sehitam malam.

.

.

"hosh hosh!" Dokter muda ini menarik napas dalam. Bayangkan seorang Kyuhyun yang paling anti olahraga harus berlarian demi menemukan sosok asing yang baru beberapa menit lalu ditemuinya.

Dapat! Tak sia-sia pria bersurai eboni itu mengeluarkan tenaganya. Pria itu ada disana. Berpindah-pindah gaya memotret dirinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ternyata sosok itu tidak hanya tampan saat berwajah dingin, tapi juga sangat manis ketika kedua _dimplenya_ terangkat saat tersenyum. Pria itu sibuk menatap kamera ponsel besarnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mantap tanpa suara, tak ingin mengejutkan si pemilik mata sehitam malam lagi.

Klik! Slash-

Klik! Slash-

Pria itu terus memposisikan diri pada layar ponsel canggihnya. Kyuhyun merayap di belakang, mengintip ke arah mata kamera yang tengah bersiap memotret tuannya. Pria bermata suram itu sontak berbalik, ia melihat ada pantulan lain selain dirinya di layar pipih tersebut.

 _Pria ini lagi_. Batinnya. Ia memandang awas Kyuhyun. yang di tatap malah kembali berpura-pura melihat sekitar, meski raut terkejut melekat sempurna di wajah pucatnya.

"apa aku mengenalmu?" ujarnya dingin. Oh Tuhan! Suaranya sangat berat dan mengintimidasi.

" _ne?"_

"apa aku mengenalmu?"

"euum.. itu-"

"jika tidak maka pergilah!" tukas pria itu cepat. Ia risih melihat sosok pucat ini berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Hei, bukannya ia tak tahu pria pucat ini mengikutinya.

"a- aku juga wisatawan disini! _Jinja!_ Kulihat kau sepertinya berasal dari Korea. Aku juga orang Korea. Kau mau lihat identitasku? Ak-

"cukup!" sergah pria itu lagi. Masih dengan nada malasnya ketika Kyuhyun mencoba membuka dompetnya untuk menunjukkan identitasnya.

Bibir Kyuhyun mencebik, pria ini terdiam. Mata bulat itu menatap sepatunya sendiri. Pria asing itu menatap Kyuhyun, ia jadi tak enak hati. Mungkin saja sosok pucat ini benar mengikutinya karena merasa senasib seperjuangan di negeri orang.

"jadi, benar kau pelancong dari Korea juga?" ujar pria bermata gelap itu dengan nada sedikit melembut.

" _ne?_ " kaget? Tentu saja! Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Kembali diputarnya tubuhnya menghadap ke arah pria asing yang menabraknya seraya mengulurkan tangan . "ne! Aku-

"kalau begitu, sampai jumpa" suara itu kembali dingin. Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama, pria itu membungkuk hormat lalu berlalu. Menyisakan tangan pucatnya yang terulur begitu saja tanpa dibalas. Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku menatap tangannya sendiri.

"gunting, batu, kertas! _Arraseo!_ " bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau patah arang. Ia semakin penasaran.

 _Aigoo- aku ditolak seorang pria._ Batinnya geli. Pemuda ini heran, mengapa begitu besar rasa inginnya berkenalan dengan pria asing tadi. Apa karena mata legamnya? _Aiihh molla~_

 _._

 _._

Tepat siang hari, Kyuhyun menatap keramaian di depannya. _Deorfli_. Begitulah warga Zurich menyebutnya. Sebuah gang sempit di kota termahal dunia yang menyajikan jajaran kafe dan pasar oleh-oleh khas Zurich dengan harga miring. Bukan tanpa alasan pria bermata bulat dengan bobot 76kg ini menginjakkan kaki jenjangnya disini. Lagi-lagi karena jadwal yang tertera di secarik kertas cokelat yang ditemuinya tadi.

Mata bak lelehan karamel itu menatap sembarang sekitarnya. Banyak pernak-pernik khas Zurich berjejer disana. Sontak pria Korea ini tersenyum girang. "indahnya! Aigoo~"

"ada ukuran lebih besar?" Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja. Sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya tengah berbincang di sebuah stan yang baru saja pria bersurai eboni itu lalui. Sosok itu kemudian memakai topi yang diberikan si penjual. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca kecil yang disediakan stan, berusaha menilai pantas tidaknya.

"woahh" bibir sintal itu membulat. Tangan kirinya menggenggam patung kayu tiruan wajah yang sangat unik. _Mirip dengannya_. Batinnya kemudian, tak ayal membuat bibir sensual itu kembali tertarik ke atas.

"buku apa ini?" ujar seorang pria asing, menatap satu benda yang tergeletak pasrah di atas meja salah satu stan yang dilaluinya. "ini-"

Pluk!

Terkejut? Tentu saja. Saat hendak menyentuh benda unik itu, sepotong tangan menimpa tangannya, bermaksud mengambil benda yang sama. Refleks pria pemilik mata sehitam malam itu menengokkan wajahnya.

"eh?" keduanya sama-sama terkejut.

 _Pria ini lagi!_

Set!

Kembali Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum manis bertengger di wajah bulatnya. "ak-"

Sret!

Tap! Tap!

Lagi. Sekali Kyuhyun mendekat, maka detik itu pula sosok itu akan meninggalkannya.

"khe khe khe, _jeongmal!_ " Kyuhyun terkekeh.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"hei tunggu! Hosh hosh" lagi. Kyuhyun dipaksa berlari demi sosok arogan itu. Pria bertubuh tegap dengan dada bidang dan sorot mata tajam itu berhenti di jalanan kecil yang agak sepi.

"hhft" pria itu mendesah keras. Sosok lain Korean itu terus membayanginya. Atau- malah sengaja mengikutinya?

"apalagi- tuan?" ujar sosok itu jengah. Bahkan wajahnya lebih dari sekedar tak ramah.

"a- aku um..-" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia kenapa? Tentu saja dirinya sendiri heran mengapa bertingkah tak jelas sampai sejauh ini.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang diam, pria itu juga diam. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel besarnya untuk mencari petunjuk arah ke tempat selanjutnya. Kyuhyun menyadari itu. Ia tersenyum.

"kau ingin berkeliling lagi?" tanyanya, berharap pria itu mengalihkan pertanyaan awalnya.

"hem"

"tsk!" Kyuhyun berdecak. Pria itu sama sekali tak melihat ke arahnya, sibuk membaca peta elektronik yang terpampang di layar pipihnya.

Sret!

Pria bermata sehitam malam memandang awas sosok di sampingnya. Wajar saja, siapa yang tak akan bersikap begitu jika seorang pria yang tak dikenal memegang pundakmu dari belakang. Dan apa-apaan itu? Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap itu berjengit ketika sosok bersurai eboni menggantungkan dagunya di pundak kanannya.

"berhentilah melihat peta~" ujarnya sok akrab sambil ikut memperhatikan layar dalam genggaman si dingin. "aku tahu beberapa tempat yang bagus! Mau ikut?" ujarnya ceria, membuat si jangkung tak mengedipkan mata tajamnya.

"aish kau lama!"

SRET!

Belum sempat si pemilik mata kelam melontarkan sanggahan, Kyuhyun lebih dulu menarik tangannya.

 _Aigoo tangannya keras sekali._ Batin Kyuhyun. Maklum, ia tak memiliki otot sekencang itu.

.

.

"sluurrp!" hisapan kuat mengganggu gendang telinga terdengar dari sebelah Pria bermata kelam. "sluuurrp! Aaahhh" pria itu mendesah kuat. Puas menikmati es krim cokelat yang dibelinya bersama pria di sebelahnya.

"berapa usiamu?" ujar sosok itu. Kyuhyun mendongak. Ya, memang pria yang baru dilihatnya ini beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya. Padahal Kyuhyun sendiri sudah dikatakan sebagai pria yang proporsional.

"25. Wae?"

"ck!" pria itu berdecak geli. "umurmu sudah tua, tapi cara makanmu tak ubah seperti anak lima tahun" ejeknya.

Kyuhyun mencebik. Tentu saja! Tak ada yang pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya. Jadi pantas jika ia tak suka.

"AH!" Kyuhyun berteriak, membuat pria disampingnya kembali berjengit. Tidak hanya itu, sosok bermata kelam itu bahkan membungkuk meminta maaf pada orang-orang disekitar. Belum sempat ia melemparkan peringatan pada Kyuhyun, pria itu telah bersuara duluan.

Sret!

Well, ini ketiga kalinya Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan dengan senyum selebar bendera menggantung diwajah bulatnya. "aku Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun! kau?"

Ya. Meski telah berjalan sekitar 20 menit bersama pria ini mereka tak kunjung berkenalan. Kyuhyun merasa itu perlu. Sesama teman seperjalanan. Sosok tinggi tegap itu kembali menatap kosong tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur. Melihat ada pergerakan untuk kabur lagi dari pria asing itu, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik es krim si pria dengan tangan kirinya. Ia meraih cepat tangan kekar kecokelatan itu. Kini akhirnya mereka berjabat tangan, meski hal itu dipaksakan.

"Siwon" ujar pria itu akhirnya.

"Siwon? Hanya Siwon?" ucap Kyuhyun mengulang.

"kau sudah tahu namaku!" ujar pria itu kembali memasang raut tak suka dan menjilat es krim yang direbutnya kembali dari tangan kiri Kyuhyun.

"ya maksudku margamu. Jung Siwon? Kim Siwon? Park Siwon?-"

"Choi Siwon! Dan berhentilah meneriaki telingaku. Kau itu pria, malu dilihat orang!"

"ups! Hehehe" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia menunduk malu menatap sekeliling. Ya, benar kata Siwon- nama pemuda ini, akhirnya-. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian warga sekitar. Dua pria berjalan beriringan dengan satu tingkah lincah dan satu terlalu dingin. Saring berdebat meski mereka tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan kedua pria ini.

"jadi namamu Choi Siwon?"

"harus berapa kali ku ulang Kyuhyun-sshi?"

"yap! Itu namaku!" Kyuhyun meninju udara. Ia senang Siwon mengingat namanya dengan baik.

Srek! Srek!

Pria bernama Siwon itu kembali mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya. Bermaksud mengabadikan momennya di Bellevue, pinggiran sungai Limmat. Kyuhyun kembali melancarkan tingkah jahilnya. Ia ikut berpose di belakang pria itu, berniat merusak gambar yang telah diabadikan. Siwon melihatnya melalui mika ponsel yang memantulkan bayangan mereka. Ia menoleh, membuat Kyuhyun kikuk dengan senyum jahilnya.

"kemari!" ujarnya.

"eh?"

"kau ingin berfoto kan? Mendekatlah!" ujar Siwon lagi.

Deg!

 _Apa ini?_ Batin Kyuhyun. itu hanya sebuah ajakan berfoto, terlebih ia pria. _tapi kenapa wajahku serasa terbakar?_

"kau dengar aku?"

"eh?"

"naikkan sedikit dagumu, nah iya begitu. Hitungan ketiga senyum ya!" Kyuhyun mengangguk menurut. "hana, deul, set!"

Klik! Slash-

Siwon melihat hasil jepretannya. Sementara pria di sampingnya memandang ke arah sungai Limmat. Menyembunyikan aib di wajah pucatnya.

"ck!" Siwon berdecak. Hal itu tak luput dari pendengaran Kyuhyun, pemuda itu menoleh. Siwon tengah tersenyum geli menatapnya. "tak kusangka pria sepertimu sangat manis jika difoto"

Blush!

Kembali kobaran api serasa membakar wajahnya. Kyuhyun merona.

 _Hell! Apa-apaan ini?_ batinnya tak mengerti.

"Kyuhyun-sshi?"

"eh? Ya?"

"ck! Kenapa kau sering sekali melamun?"

Kyuhyun tercenung. Apa itu tadi barusan? Siwon, pria itu mengusap surai madunya.

"hei?"

"eh?"

"kau melamun lagi?" raut wajah pria bermata kelam itu kembali terlihat kesal. "aku lapar. mau makan?"

"makan?" ujar Kyuhyun semangat. Mata bulatnya kian berbinar mendengar kekasih hatinya disebut. Yah, bahkan pria ini pernah di ejek teman sekampusnya ketika menyadari bahwa akun SNSnya hanya dipenuhi oleh dirinya yang berpose dengan makanan. "LETS GO!"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon saking semangatnya. Ada tempat makan hasil referensi _Google_ yang ingin dikunjunginya. Sementara Siwon, pria itu tanpa sadar tersenyum memandang punggung lebar pria yang menariknya. Pria dengan tinggi proporsional sebenarnya, namun tetap terlihat pendek ketika berjajar dengannya. "khe khe khe. Pemaksa" lirihnya.

.

.

"eh? Bunga jatuh?" seru Kyuhyun ketika dua bunga berwarna kuning jatuh ke atas piring saji mereka. Ia memandang Siwon, bermaksud memberitahu si teman seperjalanan. Yang ditatap malah telah menatapnya sedari tadi dengan sorot menyelidik. Tak ayal Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Berusaha makan dengan tenang. meski pria dingin dengan mata sehitam malam terus mencuri pandang dalam diam.

.

.

"apalagi setelah ini?"

GLEK!

"YAA!

"AHAHAHAHA!"

Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saking senangnya melihat akibat perbuatannya. Siwon, pria itu meneriakinya tak suka, pasalnya, Kyuhyun baru saja mendorong kuat botol cola yang akan di tenggak Siwon ke dalam mulutnya. Tak ayal pria berkulit tan itu tersedak karenanya.

Kyuhyun masih memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu keras tertawa. Siwon mengejarnya. Sontak membuat pria bersurai eboni itu berlari terbirit menyelamatkan diri dari amukan teman barunya.

"kemari kau, sialan!"

"HAHAHAH"

"kemari kau, dasar-"

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Keduanya terdiam. Kyuhyun menghentikan pelariannya. Siwon berhenti menyumpahi Kyuhyun. keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Benar! Mereka berada di kawasan taman mawar, biara Capuchin.

"hhhhfpt" kembali Siwon mendesah kasar.

"oh, jam tiga! Pantas saja bel berdentang!" seru Kyuhyun. "dulu biasanya kaum bangsawan akan berdansa di altar biara pada jam-jam seperti ini, sambil menikmati pesta kebun"

"darimana kau tahu?" alis Siwon terangkat sebelah.

" _Google._ Hehhe"

Kembali Siwon mendesah mendengar jawaban polos itu. Meski begitu, mata kelam itu tak pernah lepas dari sosok pucat sejak acara makan siang siang mereka berakhir. Ada sesuatu yang baru disadarinya.

Sret!

 _Eh?_ Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kejadian tadi pagi, Siwon- nama pria itu, mengulurkan tangannya.

"mau berdansa denganku?" ujarnya. Katakan jika Kyuhyun salah. Tapi sorot mata itu tak lagi dingin, matahari seolah kembali menyinari mata sehitam malamnya.

"ak- aku pria, hey! Berhenti menggodaku!" kilah Kyuhyun. kentara sekali ia gugup.

Siwon? Pria itu hanya tersenyum dengan sorot mata hangat, menunggu uluran tangan pucat Kyuhyun menyambutnya.

"aiihh, _neo jinja!_ " Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, namun tak urung membuatnya menyambut uluran tangan Siwon.

Bibir joker itu semakin merekah. Kyuhyun menyambutnya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"ya! Jangan begitu, kau menginjak kakiku!" bentak Siwon. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun sukses membuatnya meringis.

"ehehehe~ aku kan sudah bilang tak bisa berdansa" ujar Kyuhyun polos. Ia mendongak, tersenyum kekanakan menatap Siwon.

Deg!

Siwon terjebak dalam mata itu. Pendengarannya seolah tuli, lidahnya kelu dan waktu terasa enggan berputar. _Dia pria kan?_

Kyuhyun? jangan tanya. Pria berpipi gembil itu merona hebat. Tak sengaja mata kelam yang kini berusaha dihindarinya, menatapnya dalam.

Sret!

Kyuhyun menarik diri. _Ini terlalu dekat!_ Ia melihat ke sekitar, berusaha mencari pengalihan.

"eh? Lihat, ada katak besar!"

Sret!

Grep!

Kyuhyun tercenung. Ia tak ingat seberapa cepat waktu yang dibutuhkan pria asing yang baru dikenalnya untuk merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Hangat! Hanya itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Bersandar pada dada bidang pria lainnya, meski tak dipungkiri tubuhnya menegang kaku, terkejut akan perlakuan Siwon.

.

.

Drrrssshhhh~

Bunyi baling-baling kapal mendorong lajunya di perairan Limmat. Mengangkut dua insan yang tak saling kenal, awalnya. Menuju Bahnhofstrasse, tempat mereka mungkin bermalam.

"AAAAAAA!" pekik Kyuhyun, melepas penat. Udara perairan benar-benar menyegarkan pikirannya.

Siwon, pria di sebelahnya tersenyum. "AAAAA!" ia berteriak. Menirukan gaya pria banyak tingkah di sampingnya. Keduanya menyunggingkan senyum hangat, menatap satu sama lain, di pinggiran pembatas kapal.

"apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun, akhirnya. Sejujurnya hal ini menggantung di benaknya sejak tadi. "boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"

Siwon. Pria itu kembali tersenyum hangat. "akan kuberi jika kita bertemu lagi. Itupun jika kau menemkan-"

"akan kutemukan kau kembali!" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, dengan wajah dibuat mengeras. Pertanda ia sangat bersemangat. Hal ini semacam _game_ untuknya. Dan ia antusias akan hal itu.

"khe khe" Siwon terkekeh. Diusapnya surai madu kemerahan milik Kyuhyun yang memang sudah berantakan diterpa angin. "maka temukan aku" ujarnya geli.

.

.

"khe khe khe" Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya, malu. Ia berada di _restroom_ hotel tempatnya menginap. Menatap Sungai Limmat dari atapnya. Di pangkuannya, terdapat secarik kertas kecokelatan milik seorang bermata sehitam malam.

 _Titlis. Engelberg!_ _jam sembilan._ Kyuhyun menerawang. Ia punya rencana besok.

.

.

Di lain ruang, dalam penginapan yang berbeda, seorang bertubuh tegap dengan kaus polos abu-abu melekat di tubuhnya, sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel canggih miliknya. Sedari tadi senyum cerah tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya. Ratusan foto yang diabadikannya memberikan efek luar biasa pada perjalanan terakhirnya. Siwon, pria itu terus menyunggingkan senyum. Bukan pada foto gambar dirinya ataupun bangunan-bangunan bersejarah Zurich yang melekat di belakang gambarnya. Melainkan sosok bertubuh pucat dengan tinggi empat senti di bawahnya. Diam-diam mengganggu setiap momen yang diabadikannya. Siwon menggeleng geli. Ia sadar Kyuhyun terus saja mengikutinya sejak di St Peter.

"khe khe khe" kembali bibir tipis itu tertarik ke atas. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan mata bulatnya, mencuri celah di balik tubuh kekar Siwon yang sedang berselfie ria. Satu lagi yang membuatnya tertawa. Rekaman gambar mereka yang berfoto di Bellevue, pinggiran sungai Limmat. Siwon tak sengaja menekan tombol video di ponselnya, sehingga yang terjadi bukanlah sebuah cetakan gambar mati, melainkan sebuah video pertengkaran kecil mereka seputar kesiapan berfoto.

"yeppo" Siwon menggumam, menatap lamat pria pucat dengan mata bulat dan bibir sensualnya.

"aarrghh" Siwon meregang. Sakit itu kembali menyergapnya.

Tangan kekar itu gemetar melangkah pelan, meraih tas sandang miliknya.

 _Sial!_ Batinnya. Obat penenangnya habis.

"euugh!" kembali rintihan memilukan berasal dari pria pemilik mata sehitam malam ini menggema.

 _Sakit. Sakit sekali._

Siwon, sekuat tenaga menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Bergerak menuju pinggiran ranjang, berusaha meraih benda yang menyelamatkan hidupnya selama ini di dalam _travel bag_ nya.

Sret!

Dengan acak-acakan, diraihnya cepat boto putih gantungan hidupnya. Siwon gemetar hebat ketika berusaha membuka penutupnya. Sakit di kepalanya benar-benar menguras akal.

Trak!

Botol itu terbuka, beserta dengan segala isinya yang tumpah ruah di lantai ketika Siwon berusaha kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"aaarrhhg!"

Kesal? tentu saja. Sakit itu begitu mengganggunya. Terlebih ketika melihat kumpulan foto yang dicetaknya beberapa. Siwon meringis. Air matanya tak sengaja jatuh. Saking sakitnya. Tapi siwon tak dapat berpikir. Ini sakit dari kepalanya atau hatinya.

Disana, di putaran video ponsel canggihnya sesosok pria berkulit pucat mencebik protes dengan aksi _bossy_ Siwon, meski kemudian ia ikut tersenyum menatap mata kamera.

Tes.

Buliran bening itu kembali jatuh.

 _Kyuhyun. akankah kau menemukanku?_

 _._

 _._

Pukul sembilan waktu Switzerland. Sky resort terbesar Swiss, Titlis-Engelberg, tempat Siwon berkunjung selanjutnya, menurut jadwal yang tertulis di kertas keramat itu. Kertas yang selalu membawa Kyuhyun tepat pada tuannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

 _Bodoh dan pintar sekaligus._ Ia berada disini, berjalan dalam diam, dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Tak sampai 12 jam bersama pria bermata sehitam malam yang baru dikenalnya membuat pandangannya berubah. Liburan yang menyenangkan. Siwon. Pria itu mengalihkan kepenatannya terhadap sang ayah yang selalu menuntut perjodohan. Ia mendapat teman baru. Teman yang membuat hatinya merasa aneh. Teman yang selalu ingin dilihatnya mata kelam itu.

Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depan bangunan besar, Titlis. Diliriknya jam yang melekat di tangan kirinya.

09.20 am. WS

 _Oke, mungkin dia sedikit terlambat_. Batinnya menyemangati.

04.00 pm. WS

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia seperti patung porselen penghias bangku taman yang berada di pinggiran danau desa Engelberg.

 _Ia tak datang._

Kyuhyun menelan pahit ludahnya. Berjam-jam waktu yang ia habisnkan, berdiri seperti pria bodoh di depan pintu gerbang Sky resort, Titlis, menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang. Dengan semangat hati, diajukannya kalimat-kalimat postif dalam pemikirannya.

 _Mungkin Siwon kesiangan. Mungkin pria itu tak mendapatkan kereta pagi. Mungkin pria itu tersesat. Mungkin pria itu mampir ke beberapa tempat untuk mencari obyek fotonya, mungkin-_

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut dalam hati. Bibirnya beku tak sanggup untuk mengikuti kata hati. Ia tetap menunggu, memandang hamparan gunung Titlis yang menggagahi desa Engelberg. Kali ini Kyuhyun salah. Ia tak menemukan Siwon, kertas itu membohonginya. Siwon tak datang.

 _Siwon, bisakah aku menemukanmu?_

 _._

 _._

 ** _a Milion Piece- then, Remember Me_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **how how?  
**

 **eheheh**

 **review, vote dan komen kalian menentukan sekuelnya ^^**


End file.
